Egoboo
by GothxLuciole
Summary: De l'importance de la souris blanche Dr Watson slash Holmes X Watson, POV Watson, angst, lemon, drogue


**Egoboo**

_Disclaimer : Conan Doyle se retournerait dans sa tombe..._

_Pairing : Holmes X Watson (homophobes et puristes ne lisez pas vous pourriez m'en vouloir)_

_

* * *

_

Nous rentrions exténués de notre dernière course poursuite. Sherlock Holmes venait tout jute de résoudre son dernier mystère et je l'avais aidé dans cette tâche. Nous rentrâmes assez tard au 221b Baker Street après avoir abandonné l'inspecteur Lestrade à son travail avec le nouveau détenu fraîchement arrêté par nos soins.

J'ôtais mes effets rapidement à m'affalai sans tarder dans le canapé de notre salon. J'aperçu à la lumière blafarde des lampadaires de la rue Holmes qui s'apprêtait à jouer de son violon. Son occupation revenue à la normale, il devait déjà se languir de la monotonie de son existence.

Je parti rapidement dans un monde imaginaire, bercé par sa douce mélodie.

Plus tard dans la nuit je m'éveillais soudainement, comme envahit d'une mauvaise impression. Elle se confirma en apercevant mon ami vautré dans son fauteuil à quelques mètres de moi un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Je me levais à ses côtés et mon diagnostic de médecin ne tarda pas à tomber. Directement lié à l'état comateux de mon ami, je trouvais posé sur la table une fiole vide et une fine seringue.

« Votre ami la cocaïne vous souhaite bonne nuit Holmes »

J'eu comme bonne idée de cacher définitivement ce ramassis de poison, mais aussitôt que j'attrapais le reste de fioles une voix claire me stoppa net.

« La curiosité Watson mène à bien des chemins, seulement il n'est guère prudent de s'y aventurer de la sorte.

- Je m'assure de votre santé. En tant que médecin mais surtout en tant qu'ami Holmes. La cocaïne n'est pas plus recommandée en forte quantité qu'en petite dose et vous outrepassez vos limites physiques à agir ainsi !

Son air perdu dirigé au plafond fit monter en moi une certaine rage, mêlée à une déception certaine face à son manque de considération.

- Je me suis déjà expliqué à ce sujet docteur, et j'estime pouvoir disposer autant de mes facultés mentales hors du commun que de mon corps au combien inssipide. N'ayez donc pas cet air si vexé à mon égard je vous prie. »

Je lui tournai soudain le dos afin de sortir de cette pièce le reste de ses drogues, seulement je fus stoppé par une poignée violente qui m'enserra le bras. Je me retournai vivement mais la proximité de son visage, mêlée au froncement certain des ses sourcils me bloquèrent légèrement.

« Donnez-moi cela Watson.

Puis il m'arracha des mains ses fioles, et comme pour me provoquer ouvertement il tira une seringue du paquet et enfonça l'aiguille directement dans le contenu du liquide. Ceci fini il se redressa face à moi, et je pouvais clairement voir un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres.

- Relevez votre manche. »

J'écarquillais les yeux à cet ordre. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air choqué car Holmes eu un léger rire et m'approcha dans un but évident. Arrivé à ma hauteur il entreprit d'écarter le tissu gênant. C'est ce mouvement qui me réveilla soudainement et je reculai en tenant fermement mes bras, comme agressé.

« Mais vous êtes fou ? Ou totalement sous l'effet de votre petit miracle ! Hors de question que vous m'injectiez quoi que soit dans les veines. Si ma vie est menacée j'autorise une transfusion sanguine voir un composé similaire à la limite ! Mais RIEN je dis bien rien de cette sorte !

Ceci dit je montrais l'infâme seringue.

- Allons ne faites pas l'enfant Watson ! A votre âge et par constitution cette dose ne vous fera aucun mal, j'aimerai vous y voir après l'injection afin de ne plus jamais entendre vos sermons ! Loin de moi la mauvaise pensée que de vous y habituer, mais la première fois est toujours la meilleure donc profitez-en juste et sachez que je suis là pour vous guider si vous vous perdez. »

Il avança vers moi tandis que je reculais toujours plus devant son regard perçant. S'ensuivit un malheureux petit jeu de trappe-trappe que je perdis, une table renversé plus tard. Holmes n'avait pas hésité à m'arrêter par un coup de coude vicieux au niveau des côtes. Je m'affalais le long du canapé avec le souffle coupé tandis qu'Holmes attrapa mon bras et le maintint sur ce canapé.

La protection de la manche ne tint pas longtemps et je sentis bientôt la seringue venir chercher une de mes veines. A quoi bon continuer de me débattre ? Il était plus têtu que n'importe qui et le fait de n'avoir pas réussi à sortir de cette pièce impliquait irrémédiablement une défaite de ma part. Je n'étais pas si insensé pour oser bouger durant l'injection et c'est pourquoi j'attendis qu'il termine.

« Là. Voyez mon cher à quelle vitesse les effets arrivent, n'est-ce pas formidable ? »

Dès ce moment, Holmes venait de confirmer une des impressions qu'il avait suscitées :

« Ce Holmes s'est un peu trop identifié avec la science elle-même, et je crois que cela doit amener fatalement à l'insensibilité la plus complète. Ainsi, je m'imagine qu'il serait parfaitement capable d'administrer à un ami une petite pincée de la substance toxique la plus récemment découverte, non par méchanceté, vous m'entendez bien, mais simplement, étant donné son esprit chercheur, pour se rendre exactement compte de la façon dont ce poison opère. »

Je ramenais mon bras douloureux et constatais avec peine cette vérité alors qu'il restait assis sur le canapé, me fixant de haut et captivé par sa nouvelle expérience.

Et puis, comme par un comble extrême de l'ironie du sort, Holmes confirma ma pensée en précisant simplement que la fiole contenait un nouveau mélange qu'il se réservait en cas de coup dur, n'étant pas encore testé je trônais en première loge parmi les cobayes.

« Vous êtes si… égoïste.

- Pardonnez-moi cher ami. Mais il en est ainsi. »

Je fixais résolument le sol, refusant de soutenir plus longtemps son regard dépourvu de compassion et j'entrepris de me lever. Mais mon corps pesa soudain très lourd et le sol tourna dangereusement, j'allais m'étaler sur le sol quand un appui stable vint me soutenir. J'avais beau me concentrer sur un point fixe et écarter du mieux que je pouvais les mauvaises sensations qui affluaient en force, rien ne venait m'y aider. Et diable pourquoi ce visage si proche du mien devenait bizarrement flouté ?

Toute la pièce se transformait sous mes yeux si difficilement éveillés et j'abandonnais volontiers mon corps si lourd à qui voudrait bien le soutenir. Ah… ce canapé est bien moelleux, merci Holmes.

J'avais peut-être raté un épisode mais j'apercevais maintenant un torse nu et une tignasse brune au coin de mon cou. Je ne sentais rien mise à part une légère peine à respirer due au poids sur moi. Ma main laissée pendante revint lentement à mon visage et j'essayais de me concentrer sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer, puis quand je commençais simplement à masser ma douloureuse tête, une main large s'empressa de m'arrêter.

« Vous êtes fiévreux c'est une évidence et une simple réaction naturelle je présume. Laissez-vous juste aller _my dear fellow_. »

J'aurais tellement eu du mal à lui répondre quelque chose si sa bouche ne m'embrassa pas soudainement. Je crois bien que la léthargie y était pour beaucoup dans la simplicité de cet acte. Aucune révolte de ma part et Holmes le savourait à sa manière si personnelle. J'observais l'éclat de ses yeux et j'y voyais de l'envie dans ses pupilles dilatées.

Le temps variait plutôt vite dans mon monde, un moment de concentration me faisais vivre un instant comme éternité tandis que l'insouciance totale m'occultais des minutes entières. Mon compagnon m'apparaissais tantôt près, tantôt au loin et je revenais sur terre par à-coups de douleurs fugaces. Ses dents enserraient possessivement des parcelles de ma peau, une de ses mains encadrait ma mâchoire pour des baisers profonds tandis que l'autre main remontait vivement le long de ma cuisse. La carressant puis la griffant, pour enfin la maintenir fermement au sol.

La douleur fut vive au début, une brûlure horrible qui était bonne pour durer. Mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par une puissante envie de liberté de repousser les limites, une envie au goût d'héroïne, de sang et de sueur.

Des bruits étriqués sortaient de ma bouche, mélange de plainte et de surprise. A quelques moments je le suppliai vaguement d'arrêter, sans grande conviction. Je mourrais un peu plus à chaque mouvement que je revivais au suivant, et lorsqu'il me murmurait des mots d'amour que je ne lui connaissais pas son corps se pressait systématiquement au mien.

Au bout du compte, seule l'excessive chaleur de nos corps me resta en tant que sensation. Et ma respiration eut du mal à revenir jusqu'à ce que Holmes n'enlève son poids qui me comprimait la poitrine, me volant un dernier langoureux baiser au passage. J'étais si fatigué, et ce moment éprouvant ne m'avais pas arrangé. Je crois l'avoir vu se pencher sur moi, et me relever doucement pour me porter à mon lit. Les effets de la drogue s'estompaient doucement tandis que mes yeux se fermaient sur le détective. Si attentionné soudainement, comme si je revenais perdant d'un match de boxe de ces quartiers miteux.

Je doute encore de son amour alors qu'il dit m'aimer, laissez-moi respirer bon sang Holmes, laissez-moi me remettre de votre expérience...

* * *

_Aerf ! Keuf keuf keuf.... Oui j'ai succombé au film, et surtout au slash par excellence Robert X Jude.... Et j'assume !_


End file.
